marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas Evans (Earth-616)
Mr. Evans | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile in Europe; Camp Cathcart, Mississippi; Cleveland, Ohio | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Large scar on the left | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = U.S. Soldier | Education = Military Training | Origin = Human Super Soldier | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Sintra, Portugal | Creators = Robert Morales; Kyle Baker | First = Truth: Red, White & Black #1 | Death = Truth: Red, White & Black #4 | HistoryText = Origins In 1924, Luke Evans joined the United States Army. After years of service he eventually earned the rank of Captain. Unfortunately, he was demoted to sergeant after standing up for one of his men. Driven into a deep depression, Luke almost committed suicide, but found new purpose in life after Japan attacked Pearl Harbor and the United States joined World War II. Super Soldier Luke took charge of an all black platoon in Camp Cathcart, Mississippi. After losing the secrets of the Super Soldier Serum with the death of Dr. Erskine, the United States Army still wanted to produce more Super Soldiers like Steve Rogers. Col. Walker Price and Dr. Wilfred Nagel forcibly recruited Maurice and 300 other African-American solders to serve as test subjects to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. To keep the operation secret, families were sent letters informing them of the soldiers deaths. Of the 300 African-American soldiers, only a handful of men survived the gruesome process. These survivors became a convert black ops team. After only a few missions, only Sarge, Maurice Canfield, and Isaiah Bradley remained. While waiting in Sintra, Portugal for the arrival of Captain America, Maurice discovered the truth about his parents' death. Enraged by the information, coupled with PTSD and an exaggerated thyroid gland, Maurice was led into a confrontation resulting in his death, the death of Sgt. Evans, and the severe injury of Isaiah and Pvt. Merritt. | Powers = After receiving the experimental recreation of the Super Soldier Serum, Luke gained peak human powers, including: * Peak Human Strength: Luke's strength was increased to the peak of human potential. He was stronger than normal humans. While not superhuman, he could lift up to 800 lbs. * Peak Human Speed: Luke's speed was more faster than normal humans which makes him run and move at great speeds. He was capable of reaching up to 30 mph (he has been shown almost outrunning a helicopter). * Peak Human Stamina: Luke's musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than most other humans, though not to a superhuman degree. He could physically exert himself at peak capacity for up to 1 hour before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. * Peak Human Durability: He was more resistant to physical injury than that of normal humans. While not superhuman, he was able to fall from several stories like 100 ft and also withstand certain amounts of blows from superhuman opponents. For example, if a person hits him with an ironwood baseball bat, the bat would easily break and he would show little discomfort. * Peak Human Agility: Luke's agility was also increased to the level that, while not superhuman, was superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. * Peak Human Reflexes: Luke's reflexes were increased to the levels that were superior to that of any Olympic athlete. * Peak Human Healing: He was capable of healing from massive blood loss and surgery in less than a few days. Luke is also capable of healing from severe puncture and slash wounds that are beyond his level of durability. | Abilities = Luke was trained in unarmed combat by the US Army. | Strength = Peak Human Strength | Weaknesses = Unforeseen side effects of the experimental recreation of the Super Soldier Serum include: * Exaggerated Thyroid Gland: This cause excessive hormones leading to impulsiveness and ferocious behaviors. * Possibly sterility: Like Isaiah Bradley, it is possible Luke was made sterile by the formula. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wilfred Nagel Experiment